


All Tied Up

by elucidate_this



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elucidate_this/pseuds/elucidate_this
Summary: David does not like being tied up especially with rope. Sebastien doesn't care.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Rope square on my Season of Kink card.

David did not enjoy being tied up. Too many of the guys he’d been involved with when he started exploring kink had tied him up and used it as an excuse to crap all over David’s limits. There was the guy who’d tied him up so he could come all over David even when David had asked him not to, he had one Dom who used to film David without David’s knowledge, and then there was the guy who used to tie David up and leave for hours at a time. He always left food and water that David could get if he rolled over and then stretched in a sort of painful way. Thankfully that guy broke up with him after only a few of those sessions. David was always glad that he’d never had to find a bathroom workaround.

By the time Sebastien Raine and David started fucking, David’s hatred of being tied up especially with rope was well established. He and Sebastien used to fight about it all the time. 

“You need to learn to trust me David, you need to open yourself up and let me in. These ropes will provide a safe framework for our trust work.”

David squawked. “Are you kidding me?”

“I’m getting tired of this David. Take off your clothes and get on the bed or go home.”

David took off his clothes. He always took off his clothes. He lay on the bed and let Sebastien spend ages tying his wrists to the bed frame. Sometimes Sebastien also tied down his legs but today he left his legs free, thank fuck. Sebastien kissed the center of David’s chest and began to kiss and suck his way down toward David’s dick.

Honestly, Sebastien’s blowjobs were 100% the reason David stayed with him. He knew their dynamic was stupidly unhealthy. He didn’t really even like Sebastien a lot of the time but damn Sebastien could take him apart and David loved him for it.

After David came Sebastien liked to untie him, flip him over, do a speedy re-tie of the ropes, and fuck him without lube. Every night started with David loving it in a hurts so good way, especially on those nights when Sebastien gave David a little crystal, but Sebastien would fuck him until he was raw and sometimes bleeding and David would have to take a bath after to let his body rest. Then he’d have to use some some hemorrhoid cream which one of his sex worker friends advised him to use.

There was something wrong with your relationship when you were moisturizing your asshole with hemorrhoid cream and you couldn’t tell your partner because you were afraid he’d leave you. But also you were afraid that he would never blow you again and you’d lose the best you’d ever had.

One night Sebastien was gentle and kind. He tied David up but used David’s favorite knot, one that David could undo himself even from a tied up position. He blew David long and slow. He smoothed his hands across David’s skin and said “You are so beautiful David, so fucking beautiful. I’m going to miss this.”

“Miss it?”

“Yes. Miss it. When we… well… I think the sun has set on the concept of us.”

“Wait. What?”

“David, I have to tell you something.”

“Okay…”

“David, oh sweet David. I’ve been seeing other people.”

“People? Like…lots of people.?”

“Not a lot…five or six?”

David let his head fall back. “How long?”

Sebastien shrugged, “A month?”

David choked a little but he would not cry. He would not cry. He would not cry.

“Sebastien, untie me.”

Sebastien slid off the bed. “Untie yourself, you know how to get out of those knots.”

“Look you prick, pretend for like two minutes that you are decent human. Untie me, wait for me to get dressed and then walk me to your door. And then I never want to fucking see you again.”

Sebastien pulled on some pants and then untied David. He let David get dressed and then walked him to the door. As David was about to leave Sebastien grabbed his hand. “I’m sorry things didn’t end the way you wanted.”

David yanked his hand back. “Honestly Sebastien I’m not sure it ever could have ended any other way.”

David leaned against the wall in the elevator and then staggered into the street. He called his parents car services because he wasn’t sure he remembered how to uber. He finally cried when he was safely in the back of the car with the partition raised so the driver couldn’t see him fall apart.

David was under control when he got to his loft. He took the stairs and by the time he’d climbed the seven flights he was panting and sweaty and ready for a shower. He stood under the water and scrubbed, working to wash away the last few months. David slept naked with moonlight streaming in and as he was falling asleep all he could think was how nice it would be not to have to use the hemorrhoid cream anymore..


End file.
